Reacing to shippings
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: We get to cover some shippings,with Yugioh and Transformers,it is a few shippings I came up with.


**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR YUGIOH**

 **Me: **Hi Everyone,I'm here with Transformers and Yugioh

 **Yami: **What am I?,How did I get here?

 **Optimus Prime from Prime: **I agree with the young man

 **Blades** : Y-yeah,I agree with Optimus and the other guy

 **Me: **HEY,WHERE IS THE DECEPTICON'S AND THE REST OF THE AUTOBOT'S?

 **Heatwave: **Relax,we're here

 **Me: ***Looking at other autobot's,That's great BUT where is Megatron and his decepticon's?

 **Megatron: **I am here you pathetic human.

 **Me: ***Lift Megatron by throat,Anyway,where is Yugo and the other's,pharaoh?

 **Yami** : Do you need them?

 **Pharaoh's friends: **PHARAOH!!

 **Yami: ***Looks and see's his friend's,What are you doing here?

 **Tea: **Pharaoh,I've given this speech nearly 15 times,and it hasn't gone through your head?,what affect's you affect's all of us.

 **Me: **Awww,it's so cute that NONE of the YUGIOH girls can confess their feelings to the protagonists.

 **Tea: ***Blushing*

 **Seto** : Oh great,it's the geek squad

 **Joey** : KAIBA,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

 **Me: **I made him come or he'll lose his beloved company like he did with Dartz

 **Yuma:** So what do you need us for?

 **Me** : *Sigh,I need you guy's to react to shipping's that I and many other fan writer's,have shipped you with.

 **Soundwave from Prime: ***Taps my shoulder*

 **Me: ***Looks at soundwave*What is it?

 **Soundwave: ***Points to Megatron who was running out of air*

 **Me: ***Drops Megatron who was now coughing for air, Right let's look at the first FanFiction.

 **FANFICTION~**

My boyfriend is Shark?

 **Me** : What do you think?

 **Optimus** : I have nothing against sexuality's

 **Yuma** : Um...,Shark is older than me you know *blushing*

 **Shark** : The kids gotta point

 **Kite** : I don't even like Tori

 **Arcee** : It's not a bad FanFiction

 **Knockout** : Why are we reacting to this?

 **Me:** Yuma,fans know that Shark is older than you,but that's not the reason why they shipped you with him.

 **Yuma and Shark** : Then why am I shipped with him?

 **Wheeljack from Prime** : I think..,it's because you guys balance each other out.

 **Bumblebee from animated: **I'm confused,I mean their friends BUT,Shark acts like he doesn't care for anyone BUT his sister Rio,so why would FanFiction writers,ship Yuma with Shark and Kite with Tori?

 **Me: **It's like Jackie said,they balance each other out, though they are different ages,they still complete each other,no matter what...,OK next FanFiction.

 **FANFICTION~**

The Closest

 **Me:** I thought that this was a cute FanFiction,also big shout out to haloangel21,for writing this FanFiction.

 **Optimus** : ...

 **Megatron** : I did not see that coming...

 **Arcee from Prime** : I can't believe that I'm shipped with my leader,I have respect for him,he's like a big brother to me,NOT a mechfreind*blushing from embarrassment*

 **Me: **So you don't like it?

 **Optimus** : I don't have feelings for Arcee,she is more suited to Cliffjumper.

 **Me** : *Hearts in eye's,He is awesome.

 **FANFICTION~**

Falling for your leader...literally

( **SN:** Yeah this is a future FanFiction.)

 **Me** : It's a shipping between Heatwave and Blades.

 **Blades** : I think I left my oven on*blushing and laughing nervously,BEFORE he ran away*

 **Knockout** : I'll go after the cutie and maybe ask him out* wink at a fan girl me and walk away*

 **Me** : *HIGH PITCH FAN GIRL SQUEAL,I officially ship Blades with Knockout*Laugh like a creepy obsessed fan girl*

 **Heatwave: **Not on my watch *Run after Knockout*

 **Me:** Was it something I said?

 **FANFICTION~**

Love conquers all

 **Me:** Big shout out to Smokes91,for writing this FanFiction.

 **Wheeljack** : No comment.

 **Miko:** I think it's cute.

 **Bolder** : I don't find it nesasrry to ship us with each other and OC characters.

 **Me: **We know BUT we want to because it's our own version of being in the story BUT maybe it can be a dying wish from a friend who wanted to be a part of the FanFiction,by just using their names.

 **Optimus:** While it may not harm us,in any way...,then I suppose that I don't mind this FanFiction at all.

 **Tea:** I like the FanFiction.

 **Joey and Seto** : Total fangirl.

 **Yami and Yugi** : *Nodding in agreement.*

 **Ratchet from Prime:** So you don't mind an OC?

 **Bumblebee from animated:** Cool,OC's can be cool BUT they can also be fun to have as a friend.

 **FANFICTION~**

How did I get stuck in a cave with Optimus Prime?

( **SN:** Yeah future FanFiction.)

 **Me: **This is a FanFiction between Ratchet from Prime and Optimus from Prime.

 **Ratchet** : *Holding a wrench while slightly flushed*

 **Jack** : Um...,awkward.

 **Miko** : And I thought I had terrible shipping skills...

 **Raf: **No comment.

 **Wheeljack** : *Laughing his ass off*

 **Prowl from animated** : Intresting

 **Joey** : So Ratchet is Optimus's friend?

 **Me:** I believe so,that isn't fully confirmed.

 **Yugi:** But if you force a friend to love someone that they knew for so long,then it's not love..,it's just a shipping that has no meaning.

 **Smokescreen from Prime** : The little man is right.

 **Joey** : Yug's is right,if you just force something onto a character,then it's not love...,for example*flushed,if I was in love with Seto Kaiba,then it will be true love BUT if I was to be shipped with him then it's not love,it's just a Seto forced to love me even though he doesn't have feelings for me*cherry red*.

 **Seto** : ...

 **Blades** : That was a cute speech BUT I'm afraid he's right.

 **Me:** You're half right,it might not be love BUT we fan writer's,write for a reason...

 **Wheeljack** : And what's that reason?

 **Yuzu** : **Maybe,it's because the way we act and look at each other.**

 **Megatron:** What's this girl talking about?

 **Bulkhead from animated** : I think,that even though we might not get alone with each other,the fan writer's,see great potential in shipping us with bot's or humans we don't get alone with...,because like Wheeljack said,we balance each other out...,for example Bumblebee from Animated is shipped with Prowl from G1,they are from 2 different words BUT they balance each other out.

 **Starscream from Prime: **Master,I believe that the auto-sumb might have a point.

 **Soundwave and Megatron: **...

 **Lungnut from Animated** So what's the point of shipping us with each other?

 **Me: **Read the next FanFiction to find out.

 **FANFICTION~**

Reborn

 **Me** : It's another OC and Optimus shipping.

 **Miko** : I love it

 **Jack** : I feel sorry for Optimus

 **Raf** : Agreed

 **Prowl G1** : Hey,where is Heatwave,Knockout and Blades?

 **Optimus G1:** Look*pointing to Blades and Heatwave having a hot make out session while Knockout was being buffed by Breakdown*

Me: Anyway,that's all the shipping's we've got fokes,so if you have an idea,please sent it to the review section.


End file.
